The Rebirth!
by kusanosakura
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black Malfoy are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers and very powerful magic ties them as 1
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rebirth!  
Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers…and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

Chapter One

September 1, 2017

Scorpius and Albus had said good bye to their parents and found an empty train compartment. The frail looking heir to the Malfoy fortune's face was an mask, he knew that this was beginning of something and he didn't think he liked that. The warm, loving home they'd shared for eleven years; had changed now that the last of the Potter-Black [Malfoy] children were going to Hogwarts.

[Scorpius' POV]

Scorpius curled up in Albus' lap after his future mate used a hovering charm to toss their trunks on the rack above their seats. He needed to know that his beloved was close…

Mine! That was the look Uncle Bill said Aunt Fleur gave him when they first noticed each other during the Triwizard's Tournament. That was what Victoire said when she met my big brother Teddy after she learned to talk. That was what Uncle Blaisé said when he saw Uncle Charlie at Dad and Papa's Bachelor party.

Mine was my first word, Papa says that I woke up when they brought Albus home from St. Mungo's. I never noticed Lily at all, I sat up and held my arms out for Albus, my assumed untrained mind screaming at theirs, "Mine…"

The multiple possible futures he had glimpsed were narrowing, he could see dark days ahead. I knew many things even from the womb, guiding papa as best I could. He couldn't be alone, he had to go to papa.

After that day Albus shared my crib, his was removed to the attic. I didn't like anyone giving my Albus attention. I still don't, I am just as clingy with my Asp as Victoire is with her Teddy. The difference is not only do I love him, it is my duty to guide him as it is his job to protect us.

Uncle Ron hates the way he says I 'control' Albus…he glares at papa and accuses him of doing the same thing to dad. He still hasn't forgiven me for the discussion at Grandmum's family dinner years ago.

I am different from most boys; because I am not exactly a boy…

I'm a hermaphrodite like papa and Uncle George…I am also part Veela. You see when a Veela mates with a pure blood, after about four generations the bloodline doesn't show up other then the signature Malfoy ice blond hair. My Veela was woken up when Albus entered my presence the day he was born. It was earlier then Victoire, she claimed her mate as her own when she was ten months old. I was barely three weeks…

Albus, my Asp has never protested…

I am also more then a boy, I never needed much of the instruction Grandpa Sev gave us but for Asp and Lily's sake I allowed us to participate. We would benefit from it in the future, I did manage to guide our grandfather into expanding our education to include serious protection spells, advanced potions and the history of magic. We focused on a particular era and I watched them for reactions. Teddy, James and Rose were more attentive as they should be. They may not know their roles but I do, Rose knows more then the others probably more then I am comfortable with her knowing.

It is our first train to Hogwarts and I'm sitting in his lap…

James never says much, he shrugged when it was brought up, 'If it was okay for Uncle Fred and Uncle George, why isn't it okay for Al and Scorp? He's a Veela…the one thing I've learned when dealing with them is never ever get on their bad side. I love my brothers…if they make each other happy why does it matter."

Lily was less pragmatic, "Who cares? Can we talk about something else…"

Teddy would tease Al about having his own Veela and continuing the family tradition.

He didn't mind any of that…

His Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur never made any comment…they seemed to have accepted them. His Veela cousins knowingly smirked at him, it was rare for a Veela to find a mate that young. They had their roles in the future, he hoped they wouldn't have to resume them.

Uncle George had taken him aside this summer.

*Flashback*

July 17th, 2017

Uncle George told him, "keep your feelings about Al to yourself. Trust me Scorp. I can't advise you how to handle your Veela nature…but I can tell you how to handle the other. I just hope that they both are drawn to the same person. I was two years older then you when I realize I love Fred…he was as important to me as Al is to you. We were brothers…loving another boy was one thing but your brother was different. Some people like my brother Ron, think its disgusting; which is why no matter how much you love Albus in the eyes of the law you can't marry because you are brothers."

"Half brothers," he replied, that part of the conversation had ended soon after.

Uncle George warned him again, "There will be people there who will call you 'Malfoy, son of that bloody death eater.' Ignore them, whether you look it or not, you are the second born of the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived Twice, The Boy Who Defeated HIM Twice and the Savior of the Wizarding World. I expect you to make your fathers proud. Don't go in there all arrogant and better then everyone. Be nice, try to make friends. You are a member of the Weasley clan even if you don't have red hair, freckles or blue eyes. Even if no one else is polite to you have Seventh year Head Boy Teddy, Prefect Vicki, and Prefect Rosie to keep an eye on you. No doubt between Teddy, James and my daughters you won't have a boring moment. Don't show off too much during Flying Class, though it might not be too bad. Teddy dragged his Captain of the Gryffindor team to watch James's 'First Flying' lesson. You know Jaime is a flexible player who played both Chaser and Seeker like my sister, while you and your Al prefer to play as Seekers. If you end up a Lion, Captain Teddy will have you on his team. I know if he could get away with it the whole team would be Weasleys."

Scorpius chuckled, trust Uncle George to end a lecture with a joke…

*end Flashback*

His Asp was playing with his hair, he smiled leaning into his touch, "Mmm…" he knew what he was facing this year, yet he was still filled with dread.

[Albus' POV]

For as long as Al could remember, he had always been with Scorpius. His half brother [if one could really call a hermaphrodite male] also had not so dormant Veela tendencies. Scorpius' clingy nature never changed.

In fact, he was very sure it got worse. Scorpius was technically both Veela and Hermaphrodite, something his papa had explained to him when he was seven. Apparently, when a Veela chose a mate, it was for life and it was true for a Hermaphrodite as well. His papa Draco was lingering under the impression that Scorpius had chosen him at three weeks old. Like anyone could know what they want then, though Scorpius had always been advanced for a Wizard child; telepathic, visions and knowledge of advanced magic.

Except for Scorpius being his slightly older brother, he had to admit he didn't hate the attention.

He was rather shy with the rest of the usually rowdy Weasley clan…

Teddy and James spoiled them in their own way, as did their three grandmothers…

His grandfather Arthur was obsessed with Muggles and Wizards Chess while Grandpa Sev had always been there to tutor them in a pre-Hogwarts education. They were the children of two very powerful wizards and Grandpa Sev insisted they be educated like the heirs to the pureblood lines that they were. He growled that Teddy and James hadn't had a decent enough Magical Academic background before heading off to Hogwarts their first year but he had mumbled that Scorpius, Albus and Lily wouldn't turn out to be embarrassments. Apparently having Teddy and James turn out to be Gryffindor Lions was quite the blow to the Potions Master and former head of Slytherin. Scorpius had merely said they were where they were supposed to be and was silent.

James' half-hearted teasing about him being Sorted into Slytherin had been his way of saying that he'd end up there because of Scorpius, without of course bring attention to their relationship. This was the real world, where people hated Malfoys, tolerated Blacks and worshiped Potters.

Did he wanted his entire life to be run by his brother's magical obsession with him? Scorpius was his brother, just like James and Teddy were. Scorpius called them his brothers too but Asp as his blonde haired brother called him, never claimed him as a brother, he called him 'Mine' instead.

He grumbled when Scorpius glared until everyone left him alone, muttering 'Mine' as he crawled into his lap. The outgoing genes had skipped them.

He was glad for now they were alone in their train compartment, he didn't really want to deal with anyone right now.

Lily was probably with Rosie, Hugo, Freda or Georgia; she was fine. Between Rose, Freda and Georgia she was safe.

Head Boy/Quidditch Captain Teddy was probably still snogging Victoire.

James was probably still trying to flirt with Rosie and getting ignored.

Weasleys marrying Weasleys…Merlin, he hoped not…

James, himself and Lily's mum was Uncle Ron's baby sister and well…he doubted Uncle Ron would approve. Now if Jaime decided to go after Freda or Georgia he'd have a better chance. The twins adored his mischief loving side and proved they were indeed their fathers' girls. They had become the first female beaters in years if not ever in Gryffindor.

He closed his eyes, he had to admit at least to himself, that having Scorpius in his arms like this was nice…

He wondered what house he would be in…

Rosie had broke the mold, she was first Weasley to not be Sorted into Gryffindor, she was a Ravenclaw. Which pleased her mum and irritated her father…

Hugo was too soft for a Gryffindor, unless he was like Uncle Neville. Uncle Neville had prove he was worth far more then his weight in Galleons during the battle of Hogwarts…

He hadn't really been surprised that Teddy was a Gryffindor; though his mum had been a Hufflepuff but his father had been a Gryffindor like dad.

James was a Gryffindor, which Teddy liked to tease because apparently Jaime had been Teddy's shadow and it was up to Teddy to protect Jaime from everything. They'd shared a bed until Teddy left for Hogwarts. Then James decided to grow up, becoming the pseudo older brother had changed him, though their parents' short vacation helped.

Then again, Victoire had been pretty insistent on Teddy being hers…

He shivered, Veela…

The two who fit in the least were Lucy and Molly…they were closer to James' age…

Raised by Uncle Percy and the woman who was now their Aunt Audrey…

They'd lost Uncle Oliver two years ago…

There had been a terrible storm during a Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and Tutshill Tornadoes…

Uncle Oliver had been inside a hoop when it was struck by lightening…

Never would he forget Uncle Percy's scream, "OLY…"

Since then Lucy and Molly were quieter…they were both Sorted into Hufflepuff in previous years. The first Weasley to be sorted into Hufflepuff as far as he knew…

Blood adopted as they were…they hadn't been born Weasleys so he didn't care. Aunt Audrey was Uncle Oliver's older sister, she had been a Hufflepuff or so he'd heard. No one discussed Aunt Audrey's past before Uncle Percy Bonded with Uncle Oliver.

Uncle Percy quit the Ministry and retired from Politics, choosing to return to Hogwarts as the Arithmancy professor. Aunt Hermione was still the Muggle Studies Professor…he was so not taking that class willingly- after the war Hogwarts had insisted it be required course for Second Years to replace flying. Uncle Neville was still teaching Herbology…Uncle Charlie had resigned from the Dragon Preserve in Romania when Uncle Blaisé got pregnant and was the Care of Magical Creatures and Groundskeeper. Uncle Blaisé was the Transfigurations Professor…interesting career choice for the former Slytherin…since the last two instructors had been former Gryffindors and became Headmaster and Headmistress respectively.

Some brilliant person, had convinced Grandpa Sev to return to Hogwarts as Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor. Probably Headmistress McGonagall since Slughorn decided to retire again. That didn't keep Grandpa Sev from still assigning them work and he would Floo in around Lunch every Wednesday to pick up their work.

And there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor…

Nana Andromeda Tonks…

Grandmére Narcissa had replaced Madam Pomfrey a few years ago as the Castle's healer…

She was more forgiven for being a former Malfoy because she had married a War Hero named Severus Snape and she saved the life of the Chosen One. His Aunt Carina was beautiful, she looked a lot like Nana. She was really smart, she might end up tying Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy and Rosie's OWLS and NEWTS scores. Scorpius would beat her to it though.

James and Teddy said that the professors they were related to were harder on them then anyone else…

He sighed, this would be a hell of a year…

He wondered if it would be as hard for Scorpius as Papa feared. That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep…

XoooooX

Scorpius was shaken awake, "What…" he muttered sleepily…

"Wake up…we've arrived…you and Al have five minutes to exit the train. The first years have to assemble to ride the boats. The Older years are taking carriages…"

Scorpius sighed, "Okay…" he nudged his mate, "Asp…wake up…"

Albus' eyes popped open, he glanced around, seeing his oldest brother dressed in his school robes with his shiny Head Boy badge he realized they hadn't changed yet. He groaned, "We're here already…"

Teddy sighed, waving his wands he transfigured their clothes into school robes, "Come one…we have to hurry…"

Scorpius stood and yawned, "Understood…" his face slowly molding itself into the mask of a Black. He could have changed them wandless, Scorpius though wildly talented had never gotten the hang of magic with a wand and had absolutely refuse to waste money on one.

Albus rose and stretched before following his brothers from the compartment.

They rode the boats to the castle…

It was said every year a First Year fell out of the boats; this year it was Hugo…

Their adorable, clueless cousin…

He was retrieved by their Uncle Charlie Zambini who must have cast a drying spell on him because he was dry when they and the other First Years reach the castle.

Teddy launched into the Head Boy speech he had been preparing all summer; telling them about houses, reminded them that First Years are not allowed to fly until after their first lesson which would be overseen by former Gryffindor Seeker Professor Charlie. Too many Professor Weasleys; so they had Professor Percy and Professor Hermione. Professor Charlie and Professor Blaisé had chosen to take the name Zambini, since there were plenty of Weasleys already; while Uncle Percy and Uncle Oliver had chosen to be Weasleys.

Scorpius was aware of more then a few glares as he reached for Albus' hand but changed his mind and grabbed the sleeve of his future mate's robe.

Albus gave him an encouraging smile and then they followed their brother and the Head Girl, a Melinda Thomas, Uncle Dean's niece perhaps or was it his daughter? He'd forgotten…

The opening speech by Professor McGonagall was decent and encouraging…

The Sorting hat appeared on a stool…it's brim opened and it sang the limerick it had come up with to tell them about the houses.

Hufflepuffs are tried and true  
Who'll open up their hearts to you  
Always loyal to the end  
A Badger is a true friend

Rising up on Eagle's Wings  
They succeed at anything  
Smarter then the rest  
Ravenclaws are never second best

If a bright future is what you seek  
Down below you must creep  
With pride and cleverness  
Snakes fight for their places

Strong and brave  
Quick to defend  
And last to retreat  
Beats a Lion's heart

The first time Scorpius realized something was wrong…was when the surnames that started with a B passed and his name wasn't called. He cursed, no…please no….don't…

Albus reached for his hand, they were hidden by their robes so he didn't care…

Then it happened…

"Malfoy…Scorpius…"

Scorpius thundered, "Black. My name is Scorpius Black…" it was, Hogwarts' magic was supposed to be very strong. Certainly it would know that.

The Headmistress apologized, "Mr. Black then. If you please…"

Scorpius stalked over the stool and put the tattered hat on his head…

"OOOhhh Little Scorpius Malfoy? Son of Harry and Draco? They both refused my first opinion of where they should be Sorted. Are you going to do the same? "

Scorpius snorted, "Get on with it. I'm not a Malfoy…no one here believes I'm a Potter. I am going to carve my own destiny. Because that is my fate" he sobered, "Put me where you like…but please…Sort Albus with me…I…can't be parted from him…"

'Indeed…little Scorpius has a soft spot for his baby brother…we shall see" it yelled, "Slytherin…"

Scorpius ignored the snickers, muttering darkly, "Not my brother…"

"Of course…he is a Malfoy…"

"They are always Slytherins aren't they…"

Scorpius glanced up at the teachers' table, he spotted his Grandpa Sev smirking, his Grandmothers nodding in approval and Uncle Blaisé gave him a thumbs up. He made his way to the Slytherins' table and took a seat at the end. His Gryffindor Uncles didn't seem to care he was a Snake and not a Lion. They didn't understand, Slytherin was where they belonged truly.

More names followed…

"Potter, Albus Severus…"

Scorpius glanced at his mate, Merlin please…he silently begged…wait why was he begging him? Oh, habit, everyone else did.

There was some silence before the hat yelled, "Slytherin…"

The Headmistress' eyes were wide…

Albus walked towards Scorpius and sat next to his brother, he mumbled, "Still attached at the hip. The Hat told me what you asked…"

Scorpius turned red, "I don't know what you are talking about…" Brave though Albus was, his future dictated he would need to be a Slytherin.

The next name called shut them up…

"Potter, Lily Luna…"

The hat barely touched her head before screaming, "Slytherin…"

Their baby sister smirked and walked toward the green and silver table, "Think Grandpa Sev will be proud of us now…"

Albus replied dryly, "I am sure he will be…"

Scorpius was a little shocked, SHE was a Slytherin? Rose as a Ravenclaw he could understand. He took a deep breath, remembering who Lily was. It made sense…didn't it?

Teddy and James sat at the Gryffindor table wearing identical expressions of shock, they would come to understand eventually.

Rosie glanced up at them from the Ravenclaw table and shrugged- of course she would understand.

The rest of the junior Weasley clan was still…in shock…

That is…until the Weasley First Years were Sorted…

"Weasley, Hugo…"

Their shy, clumsy cousin put the hat on only to have it scream, "Hufflepuff…" he dropped the hat on the ground and tore off to sit with Molly and Lucy.

"Weasley, Louis…"

Their cousin had been too ill to start on time so he was held back a year.

There was utter silence…then, "Slytherin…"

The whole Great Hall was in verbal Chaos…

A Malfoy in Slytherin was one thing…but two Potters and a Weasley? This is be a Sorting not soon forgotten…

"Zambini, Perseus."

The hat yelled, "Slytherin." before it was completely on his head.

Perseus smirked as he joined his cousins, his flaming hair was almost exotic when coupled with his bronze skin.

"Silence! As memorable as this Sorting is, the hour when dinner will disappear from your tables is quickly approaching. I suggest you eat quickly." Headmistress McGonagall reminded them about dinner and the lateness of the hour.

Teddy and James stumbled over…

Teddy stammered, "Slytherin huh? Bloody hell…I wanted you two to play for Gryffindor…"

A gruff voice sounded from the middle of the table, "Are they really that good Lupin…"

Teddy glared at the voice, "Of course Vaisley, Papa Draco was the best Seeker in Slytherin since my cousin Regulus…" well that's what Professor Slughorn used to say…

The tall youth walked around to their end of the table, "Anton Vaisley, me dad plays for the Tutshill Tornados…"

"Scorpius Black…" the reluctant Malfoy heir held out his hand.

The mention of the Tutshill Tornados brought back painful memories for the Potter children…they glanced up at Uncle Percy with a sad glance.

Albus held out his hand, knowing Scorpius would be upset with him but he had to be polite. "Albus Potter…but call me Al…"

"Scorpius…Al…if you are as good as Teddy says I am sure Professor Snape would let you fly for us. What do you play…"

Albus shrugged, "Usually Seeker…unless Scorp wants it...normally he plays Chaser though. We alternate…"

"Who is the better Seeker; James, Al or Scorpius…"

Teddy chuckled, "If I answer that…I'm handing you the Quidditch cup…"

Scorpius snorted, "You heard how good Harry Potter was? My Asp is better…he flies circles around his dad…"

Vaisley blinked, "Asp? You really do know the Potters well don't you…"

Teddy snapped, "Your three new Slytherins would be my youngest siblings…"

Scorpius growled, "Asp is NOT my brother…" he turned and started to eat, ignoring the others. Being reminded of being brothers upset him…

Albus sighed, "He really is a nice guy…"

Louis sighed, poking his cousin and hissed, "Veela to Veela, tone it down…we don't want to have you eaten alive…"

Perseus nodded in agreement, he had a soft spot for Louis and looked up to the slightly older Veela.

In response Scorpius started cursing in Latin under his breath…

Teddy's ears turned red.

Scorpius had forgotten his older brother's keen hearing…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Rebirth!  
Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers…and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

Chapter Two

It was now their Second Year…

and Scorpius lay awake in Albus' arms…

Louis managed the Slytherin Team, Al was Seeker, while Scorpius and Lily were Chasers. Louis could play, he just preferred to play Keeper and the current Captain didn't like him. It wasn't his fault even guys were attracted to him, he was a Veela after all.

James was now Gryffindor's captain, which made the matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor all the more appealing. Brother versus brothers all that…

Even Slytherin's Beaters Marvin and Sylvester Goyle; also known as Vinny and Sly couldn't keep up with the Weasley twins. Unlike his father and grandfather, Scorpius would have nothing to do with the Goyle brothers. They weren't worth his time, anyone who sided with them would come to a bad end.

No one could match the Weasley twins; in power or skill, rumor had it their Aunt Ginny had already put in a good word for them with Holyhead Harpies' coach Gwenog Jones.

Especially even Gryffindor's ace team paled once Slytherin had Scorpius, Albus and Lily…

Lily was one hell of a chaser; if they only knew.

The three Potter Siblings had been tossed on Slytherins' team by their grandfather before Vaisley had to ask. When questioned about it, there was some muttering about Potter and his days as Gryffindor's secret weapon…

So Captain Vaisley got his wish and Teddy ended up drinking himself into a stupor when Gryffindor lost the Quidditch cup that year.

Now Teddy was interning at a small group that was lobbying for equal rights for Werewolves. Despite their dad and Bill's support in the Wizengamot they couldn't get the

He had married Victoire as everyone expected…and their oldest brother and their cousin were expecting a girl…

Scorpius and Albus were going to be uncles by the time they were thirteen…

Scorpius had managed to rival his Ravenclaw cousin's grades, though not in the same year he had beaten all her First Year marks and her Second year ones as well. In History of Magic he spent more time arguing history and scoffing that the history of magic didn't just mean the goblin wars. He'd gotten detention for telling Binns he couldn't have been that great of a teacher alive if the class was too inattentive to tell him he was dead. Her Hufflepuff brother Hugo on the other hand, was commented to be more like Uncle Neville. He scrapped by in every subject except for Herbology.

Charms and Arithmancy were Scorpius' favorite subjects…

While Albus' favorites were Transfiguration and Potions…

Which pleased his grandfather and made Uncle Blaisé very pleased to have Albus as a fellow Slytherin. Being named after two Headmasters and having an affinity for their chosen subjects was quite an accomplishment for a Potter; either his potions ability took after his papa, intense training before Hogwarts or his grandmother Lily who was said to be amazing at Potions.

At twelve, one's hormones started to wreak havoc with any teenager. For a Hermaphrodite Veela, you had at least two or three sets of hormones at war with each other at anytime. As a Veela, being in his future mate's presence wasn't enough. Until they bonded, a Veela need constant assurance their mate was there…and wanted them. They shared a dorm, specifically, they still shared a bed. Only Louis and Perseus knew but that was because they were family. Neither male Veela didn't care, they leaned the same way; four bent wizards in one room. Chastain Nott merely looked down at them…being deemed beneath the lowest guy in school rankled.

James was the King of Gryffindor…

Rosie was Head Girl this year and James still followed the Ravenclaw around like a love sick puppy.

Not that Scorpius blamed his older brother, he was beginning to lust after his Asp. It started as a need to be close to him, to have a connection but he clung tight to Albus. He needed him. Albus knew what he was and never breathe a word of it; his Asp even covered for him when his female hormones and his Veela nature reared its head. Only Albus could calm him…being called a Malfoy really set him off. He wasn't one…he was a Black…and a Potter. He was one of the most powerful wizards in history, a burden he shared with no one. Rose knew or at least suspected, she was who she was and all would be revealed in time.

He would feel better if he was sure his Asp felt the same way…Albus was highly protective. When his beloved felt their Beater cousins went too far…they found their brooms so jinxed they couldn't ride for a week.

Scorpius slept best in Albus' arms; Louis, Albus and himself took the longest to get ready in the morning so they were usually the first boys up. Bent Slytherins weren't that usual…bent wizards usually ended up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Given their destinies, no other house would have sufficed.

The only other bent Slytherins he knew were papa and Uncle Blaisé...

Oh and dad who was almost Sorted into Slytherin…

He needed to know Albus wanted him, cuddling and chaste caresses were nice…but he needed more. Though he had to wait to take their relationship all the way, if they bonded too soon it would change things.

Scorpius didn't want to force the bond, he wanted it to be mutual…

He kissed his Asp's cheek, "I love you…" he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more…

[Albus' POV]

I wasn't asleep, I woke when he did- Scorpius rarely sleeps all the way through the night. He wakes up in cold sweats and gasping breaths. I just didn't move, I just let him relax. I'm getting hyperaware of him; I know when he wakes, falls asleep and when he is angry

I hate it when some thoughtless students call him a Malfoy…he's a Potter…he's…

My what exactly? My brother? We've always shared a bed…he always finds a way to get me to hold him. We are brothers…but he won't call me that. Scorp gets angry if he is reminded we are brothers; half-brothers but still brothers. I can't help but shiver when he says 'Mine…' in that tone…

"I love you…"

Three simple words…in a soft whisper…spoken only during the darkest hours of the night.

He claims me as HIS, has a special name for me and can't stand to be away from me.

I knew his dual natures controlled him, I foolishly hoped he'd want someone else. Now, if he did chose someone else…

I'd…be hurt…

I need to be close to him…I don't sleep well when I can't hold him.

I would say it was wrong to feel that way about a brother…but Uncle George…loved Uncle Fred…

Freda and Georgia are proof of that…

I'm a little jealous of Teddy, he thinks Vicki's need for him is fun. Her clingy, and sometimes vindictive behavior if anyone looks at her man.

It reminded him of how Scorp sometimes acted…

He knew…when Scorp's body changed…the gender change wasn't gradual it was…rather sudden. He could see through the glamour spell- it was a very powerful spell. Albus was the only one who could. Scorp was still Scorp…but he was beautiful…his female half…hadn't grown into her curves yet. He hated himself for looking…

He never looked at a bloke or a bird before…but he kept being drawn back to Scorp…

He was papa's son alright, but instead of the silver flecks in papa's gray eyes…Scorp had green…

The same green he saw when he looked in the mirror; he and James shared the same unruly black hair but Jaime had his mother's blue eyes…

Lily was the spitting image of her grandmother Lily, but she had her mother's eyes…

But Scorpius, he glowed; his soft ice blond hair papa never let him cut, it was always in a braid unless they were showering. He remembered the soft silky hair when he was younger and it cascaded freely to Scorp's shoulders…that perfect hair he envied…because it never tangled…and always fell just right…

He closed his eyes, listening to the teen who called him mine sleep…

"How can you be so sure? Why do you want me? Why have you always wanted me? If what papa said was true…for you…it was love…or desire at first sight. To be wanted like that…it's kind of nice…" he whispered, playing with the end of Scorpius' braid…

Albus smiled holding him close, "Thank you…for still wanting me…while I'm…so unsure…"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Rebirth!  
Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers…and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

* * *

Chapter Three

After a month of brooding, Albus told a reluctant Scorpius to go back to castle without him, "Please Scorp, I'll be along in a few minutes. I just needed to talk to Professor Charlie…" he squeezed the older boy's hand, "Save me a seat…"

Scorpius glared, "Fine…at least I know he won't take advantage of you…if he did…I'd tell Professor Blaisé…" he stormed off, he knew Albus could protect himself but he still worried.

Charlie waited for the other Second Years to clear off before he turned to his nephew, "What do you need Al?"

Albus sighed, "How…do you handle…Uncle Blaisé?"

Charlie chuckled, "Ah Blaisé, he is more ornery then a dragon and more passionate then a Siren…"

I mean…when he told you that you were his…were you upset?"

Charlie smirked, "Actually, I was flattered…my last boyfriend left me because I didn't give him enough attention. Blaisé didn't ask, he didn't expect, he demanded and it's worked out fine." he ruffled Albus' untidy hair, "Trust me…being wanted like that is a blessing…"

"But he is…"

Charlie sighed, "I know…think about George…the difference between him and Scorpius is Scorpius knows what he wants. He doesn't care about what anyone says or thinks…he knows he needs you…" he stared at Albus, "Do you need him back?"

Albus shifted nervously, "I…don't know…I've gotten used to sharing a bad…to having him fall asleep in my arms. I can't really sleep if he's awake…he tells me he loved me very early in the morning…he…doesn't know I'm still awake to hear him."

Charlie lifted the boy's chin, "When you think about him how do you feel?"

"He clings too much…but if he's not beside me…I can't concentrate. When he is being picked on, called a Malfoy or a dark wizard in training I get so angry. He isn't any of those things…as beautiful as he is…if they don't look past what they think they see…he won't ever have friends…"

Charlie nodded, "He is beautiful…it's the Veela in him…"

Albus frowned.

"Bloody hell Al, it's just an observation…I'm quite happy with my Blaisé…I prefer my guys tall, dark and handsome…though being bloody brilliant doesn't hurt."

A familiar snarky voice snorted, "You better prefer me…though I have to admit…Scorpius looks a lot like his father. I used to want Draco…but I knew his heart lay with someone else. I knew he was different from me…he looked more like a Veela then I did but he wasn't." Blaisé snaked his arms around Charlie's waist, "You done flirting with your nephew? His Mate was getting upset…I had a house elf deliver lunch to the cabin."

When Uncle Charlie took over as Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures instructor, Blaisé had turned Uncle Hagrid's hut into a Cabin…something less common looking…

Albus blushed, "I'll leave you two alone…" heading in the direction of the castle….

Blaisé called out, "You need to focus on your relationship with Scorpius…he needs you…"

He paused, "I know…I just don't want to give him hope if I don't feel the same way…I don't want to refuse him either. He is important to me…" refusing a bond with a Veela was a slow and painful death for both parties.

There was no reply…just snuffling steps and a door slam.

Albus made his way to the Great Hall for lunch, he took his seat between Scorpius and Lily. He rest his hand on Scorp's back, "I'm here…sorry I took so long…"

Scorpius snapped in his ear, "You know I hate it when you let others touch you…"

Albus sighed, "It was only my hair…then Unc…Professor Blaisé showed up…I left right away…I just needed advice…that's all." he hugged Scorp, "I never look at anyone with interest you know that…and our Professors are so much older…"

Scorpius grabbed his shirt, "Don't forget who you belong to…"

Albus bit his lip, "I couldn't…you've always made it clear…besides, you scare away anyone who seems interested."

Louis cleared his throat, "Uh Al…pass me the cold roast…"

Albus' cheeks flushed, "Oh…yeah…" he handed Louis the platter after helping himself, actually he handed it to Scorp and had him pass it. He awkwardly jerked his hand back, after he brushed Scorpius' hand with his own and something flashed between them. A flood of powerful emotions; desire, love, sorrow and confusion. "Sorry…"

Scorpius' blushed, gripping the platter tightly to avoid dropping it, he muttered, "It's fine…" He stared at his plate and started to eat, his jealousy forgotten.

Albus picked at his food, were those emotions Scorpius'? Had he hurt him somehow? He knew that his staying to talk to Uncle Charlie and not letting Scorpius stay upset the older boy.

Lily poked him, "Whatever you did…apologize…his mood is affecting the entire table. We have a match tomorrow, Albus fix this…"

Albus sighed, glancing at the silent brooding boy beside him, 'I wish I knew what to apologize for…why did Scorpius have to love him? Why couldn't things be simple?

Scorpius dropped his fork, his face turning red…he looked at his future mate with wide eyes, "You…know? Merlin…forget it…" he tore off.

Lily hissed, "What did you do? You were supposed to fix this. Not make it worse…"

Albus said softly, "I don't know what I did."

Perseus snorted, "You need to learn to control your thoughts and emotions…they spill over into the weak bond between you. I felt the emotions you were both giving off…emotional backlash. That is why our table is so morose. I swear Al you are totally clueless…"

Albus stammered, "So what I felt was him? Or me?"

Louis snapped, "I don't know…I wasn't separating emotions."

"You were the scared one, you stupid snake. He needs you and you can't see it. Come on…" she dragged her twin in the direction Scorpius went, "If you two won't talk of your own free will…I'll make you…"

XoooooX

Scorpius ran, fighting to hold back tears, how did Albus know he loved him? It wasn't fair, how could his mate be scared of him? He never pushed for more…all they did was cuddle and share a bed. He had dreams sometimes- nay visions were more accurate, where his Asp would lift his chin, tell him to smile more and kiss him. Albus would promise to protect him…hold him close…tell him that…he was wanted…that no matter what anyone said…he was going to be with him…

Why? Why did he love Albus? Simple, it was a choice made by fate. Why did he want him? They were meant to be together, it strengthened their magic. Technically, they were brothers…but there had never been a brotherly bond between them. It was deeper…more intense then that…

He was twelve, going on thirteen…loving a brother was hard. Why couldn't Albus see they were supposed to be together? Why didn't Albus love him back? What had he done to frighten him? He was glad Albus couldn't see his visions, they would frighten the younger wizard. Albus was what made being here less traumatic, knowing Albus didn't like it when they called him Malfoy or insulted his parentage. Now, Scorpius could fight back but he had to control his magic. It would be very dangerous if anyone realized they strength he had, he took care to avoid the centaurs especially Firenze. He worried what they might see or hear. His birth meant ill winds would blow, but those winds were not of his making. The visions might be misinterpreted due to his ancestry. If he was honest with himself, he could pass the OWLS and the NEWTS right now. He couldn't leave Albus behind, his future mate needed the education to learn to trust his magic.

Being the second born son of the so-called Chosen One wasn't well known, yet the entire Weasley/Potter clan would jump to his defense. As they should, though he was sure they would jump to Albus' defense quicker.

His first year he'd been cornered by some Seventh year Gryffindors…

Teddy, his eldest brother had come across them and assigned them Detention for three weeks with their Grandmother Andromeda who hadn't taken their abuse of a first year well- much less the abuse of her highly talented grandson/nephew.

Lily hexed anyone she caught bullying her big brother…

James pounded on some luckless Lion who thought taunting him was funny.

He wasn't weak damn it, not at all. He could have hurt them badly but he had chosen to allow his siblings to deal with it. He liked knowing they cared, but he never really got a chance to defend himself. Probably safer that way, besides, it was Teddy and James' right to protect them. Why was Lily protecting him?

He hit the stone wall, wrapping his robe tighter around him and leaned his forehead against the wall of the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room.

Scorpius sobbed, "Asp…" he was a weak pathetic person, he knew he had to resist his need for an intimate connection with Albus, his future mate had to remain a virgin until he came of age even if it weakened himself.

XoooooX

Lily spotted Scorpius sobbing in the abandoned corridor to their dungeon common room. She tapped a hidden passage and shoved them in before they could protest. "Now…talk…I'll let you out later. We have Transfiguration next, Uncle Blaisé will understand…" she was a sneaky, conniving, very observant Slytherin, it was about time her brothers did something about their obvious chemistry. It was getting tiresome to see the need and affection in Scorpius' eyes while Al continued to be clueless and scared.

Albus begged , "Lils let us out…we have essays due…" missing one of his best classes was not fun…

Scorpius said nothing, he merely wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face.

"I'm not letting you out…I'm casting a silencing charm and a locking one. No one will hear you and even if you could figure out how to get out it won't work. Fix this Al…I mean it. I hate seeing Scor upset…"

They heard her cast the charms…

Scorpius ignored him; he could release them but he wouldn't. He hadn't realized Lily would do this, he should have guessed their sister would intervene.

Albus sat beside the blond, "I'm sorry…I didn't realize…my thoughts and feelings were spilling out. I…know…my needing to time to understand my feelings is hard for you. I…didn't want to say I couldn't feel that way…or to admit out loud that I didn't. Scorp…please…I know…this is hurting you…but…I can't admit to feelings I don't know I have…"

Scorpius scrubbed at his tears with the sleeve of his school robe, "You have them…you just don't want to feel that way about me…"

Albus stared at the blond, "I what?"

Scorpius grabbed him by the tie, "You know in your heart that you're mine…that we belong together…" he smashed his lips to the younger boy, thinking at him, 'Don't fight…feel…' he'd hate himself later.

Hearing Scorpius' voice in his head, was both frightening and calming. He let the Veela kiss him and slowly, began to respond to it.

Scorpius scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Albus' neck, whispering softly, "Oh Asp…"

Albus pulled him into his lap, playing with Scorpius' braid as he kissed him, "Scor…"

Scorpius thought as they kissed, don't regret this…don't push me away…not after you've held me close while we kissed …

They kissed for a while…enjoying the closeness…

Affection passed through their bond…comfort…tenderness…

Scorpius snuggled, "Just hold me for a while…"

Albus kissed his hair, "Of course…"

They both drifted off…

XoooooX

Lily decided to leave them in there until it was dinner time, she had turned in their assignments and taken notes for them.

Louis tugged her sleeve, "Lily…you sure they are okay?"

Their cousin Perseus had gone along with the plan, leaving them to Lily's discretion. No one reason knew Albus better then his twin, except Scorpius but she refused to dwell on that.

"No…I'm not…I just thought they needed a shove. Al is so clueless, Scorp was hurting so much and Al couldn't see it. You can come with me to let them out…neither ate much for lunch they are probably starving…"

Louis sighed, "I'm definitely coming…" While Lily could take care of herself, she wasn't Freda or Georgia. If Albus was mad, he could even beat up Teddy. Being about as wolfy as Uncle Bill, Teddy was far too strong but angry Albus was shocking. He wanted to be sure Albus didn't try to strangle her…

Lily led the way down to the Dungeons, pausing about fifteen feet from the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She used the counter-charms to negate the silencing and locking spells on the entrance to the secret passage. She then tapped four stones in unison and the dark passage was revealed. She muttered, "Lumos…" a faint blue light shone from the tip of her wand, she spotted her brothers' immediately, she smirked, "See…they are just fine…looks like they listened to me."

Louis blinked, Scorpius was curled up in Albus' lap, resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder, arms around his neck. Albus' arms were around Scorpius' waist, he was sitting against the wall with his face pressed to the white blond braid. "Wow…you are sneaky…"

Perseus nodded, "Told you she would have it handled…"

Lily snorted, "Of course…I was Sorted into Slytherin for a reason remember…" She yelled, "Wake up…it's time for dinner…"

Scorpius woke first, from a vision to find he was in Albus' lap and those strong arms were holding him. They'd kissed, his Asp hadn't pushed him away. He glanced at his sister and his cousin, "What do you two want?"

Lily crossed her arms, "A thank you…and to tell you dinner is being served if you want to eat…"

Scorpius snarled, "Whatever…" he ignored his sister, nuzzling his Asp's neck, "Asp…wake up…Lily came back…"

Albus woke slowly, he recognized the warm, familiar body in his arms…Scorpius. He remembered just how amazing kissing the Veela was…he wondered why he hadn't let them do it before.

Lily snickered, "So? Are you coming?"

Albus glanced at Scorpius, raising an eyebrow, silently asking the older boy.

Scorpius nodded, "I'm hungry…I want chocolate…" he stood and held his hand out to his mate. He always craved chocolate after his visions.

Albus laughed, "Of course you do…" he let Scorpius help him up and held onto that warm slim hand, "Let's go…"

Louis let out a sigh, their auras were in sync and giving off a contented feeling. Now that was much better then the chaotic feelings at lunch.

Albus led Scorpius back to the Great Hall, they took their normal seats and started to eat.

There were a lot of whispers…

"Why is the youngest son of the Chosen One holding hands with that Malfoy brat?"

"Do you think that pretty boy turned Albus Potter into a poof?"

"I heard that Scorpius' father turned Albus' father into a poof. Like father like son I guess."

"I still don't like it…that Malfoy boy is creepy. The way he is always watching Albus…doesn't let him have friends…he hexes anyone who acts like they like Albus."

"I know what you mean…it just isn't normal…"

"Rumor has it they were raised like brothers…like James and Teddy were…but Ted is a brother on paper…"

Albus' ears burned, hearing his Scorpius verbally abused this way. It angered him…he saw how upset it made his mate. He set down his fork and pulled Scorp into his arms, he whispered in his ear, "It's okay…I'm here now…none of that matters…"

Scorpius clutched Albus' shirt, "You…mean it…" he asked in a shaky voice that embarrassed him. He knew he was different, they hadn't a clue. He could silence them all if he willed it but he knew he had to control his magic more then a normal child his age.

"You're better then they are, now hurry up…the sooner we finish eating, the sooner we can leave them…"

Scorpius reluctantly let go, "Alright…" it was getting harder to resist Albus, now that his Asp wasn't resisting their bond it was even harder.

They finished eating, Albus took Scorpius' hand and escorted him back to their dorm. He smiled, "We already did our homework for tomorrow…let's just get ready for bed…" he messed up the bed he never actually slept in, and pulled the emerald green curtains closed. He cast an impenetrable charm so they couldn't be opened by any nosy roommates. It was no one's business if he shared Scorpius' bed.

Scorpius turned to change, he shook out his uniform and hung up his robe before reaching for his pajama pants. He blushed thinking about their kiss...

Albus changed, he turned down Scorpius' bed like he always did, he climbed in and waited.

Scorpius pulled the curtains, he cast privacy charms; silencing, the curtains seemed to be normal but they were now impossible to open. He climbed on top of Albus and kissed him, it was safe. He whispered, "Asp…"

"It's okay Scorp…I'm here…" He kissed the boy in his arms softly…

Scorpius moaned quietly, "Mine…"

"Yes…yours…always…yours…" the words were still truer then Albus wanted them to be but he liked kissing Scorpius, holding him.

The words he longed to heard, bounced around in Scorpius' mind, he kissed his mate deeply, "I've waited so long to hear you say that Asp…"

Albus broke the kiss, he heard the other boys enter the room,

"Looks like the two freaks are already in bed…"

A snarl was heard, "Shut up Nott. Don't talk about my cousins like that…"

"Can it Weasley. No one believes a poof like you can do anything."

Perseus' honey voice chuckled, "Oh really? You forget who you are talking to; my uncle fought a werewolf and won. My father tamed dragons…my uncle Harry destroyed He Who Must Not Be Named. I am the nephew of two Triwizards contestants and I am a Veela. We are not to be underestimated. Maybe you should try reading your textbooks…we are worse then Harpies…because we are both beautiful and terrible to behold."

A muttered spell from Perseus was heard, locking the boys in their room…then another from Louis to prevent other boys from hearing what was happening.

Perseus glared, "You think I am frail? That I am Weak? I only don't play Quidditch because the Captain doesn't like me. I make him uncomfortable."

Albus clung to Scorpius, he'd never heard Perseus like this but Perseus had a temper to rival tempers…

A boy screamed, "Aaahhh…"

A cackle was heard, "This is why they say don't anger a Veela or turn your back on them. Be grateful I have an affection for my housemates even if they are prejudicial cunts. I warn you not to try complaining to the Head Girl or our Head of House Professor Snape. The Potions master would be quite angry to know you were harassing his grandsons. My fathers would be more angry with you for provoking me"

Two familiar voices stammered apologies and promises to never say a deprecating word against Black or Potter again.

Louis and Perseus smirked, "Good. Breaking a promise to a Veela is a terrible thing…"

Albus said in a shaky voice, "Remind me never to anger you…" the aura his cousins had been giving off was frightening.

Scorpius' laughed softly kissing him, "You forget that Louis is a true Veela even if he is only an 1/8th but Perseus is a ¼, his grandmother is a full-blood Veela. The Veela traits merely awakened in me after a great many generations…" Scorpius had a bad feeling that Perseus and Louis' reaction would have future negative repercussion.

Albus kissed him back, "I wouldn't want you to turn into a raging Veela on me…"

"Neither would I…"

They fell asleep cuddling…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Rebirth!  
Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers…and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

Chapter Four

Scorpius was having a vision, a great and terrible one.

Rose was traveling in a storm, with Teddy and James at her side searching. The truth of Rose's existence and the complete awakening of her powers were what this journey would accomplish. They were searching for something only the most powerful witch in the history of Magic could find. Something hidden, something belonging to Albus.

The reason Scorpius had to resist his mate, something that Albus could only lay claim as a virgin. Something that would awaken Albus' magic to it's greatest extent.

It had been buried, hidden in the circle of protection.

Stonehenge, the safest place to hide the second most powerful magical item in the Wizarding World. Well if you ignored the three Deathly Hallows of course.

Teddy and James strode behind their cousin hands on their wands alert. Scorpius had told them this journey might be dangerous but that it was necessary.

Rose approached the circle of stones, the visage that appeared to be an older Rose blocked her way.

"This is not a place for mortals, what right do you have to approach this hallowed ground."

Rose spoke slowly and deliberately, "I accept my destiny." as Scorpius told her she must, she glowed with a faint blue light as a rush of memories flashed through her mind. "I the Lady of the Lady release my own wards."

James stared at the girl he had always been drawn to, was the reincarnated Lady of the Lake?

Teddy was almost stoic, she was what? His confusion was internalized.

Rose held out her hand, "I release the sword bound." it was her duty to protect to ensure it reached it's rightful owner when he came of age, it had been delivered into her keeping following it's owner's defeat before he passed on.

A sword, the most powerful sword that could be used for battle with swords and with magic. The supposedly lost Excalibur which had been reunited before the Lady passed on with it's sheath that protected its owner. Rose held the sword, "We must hurry…time is growing short. I can't believe I planned such an arduous journey for myself to find the sword. It would be very dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands…"

Teddy nodded, he was still confused, "Tell me Lady, how are we to serve."

Rose smiled at him, "You have always served, supporting him even when he was in the wrong. Adopted you have always been but in your heart he was always your brother was he not…"

Teddy nodded, "True, is it safe to Apparate Lady…"

Rose opened her bag and dropped the sword into it, sealing it she nodded, "We should Apparate to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds then Floo from mother's office to the Burrow and from the Burrow to our destination. Directly Apparating would be too dangerous."

"As you say Lady, let us depart."

James knew her, recognized her power, he worried his feelings with her were for not. Scorpius insisted they study the history of the Merlin era, he didn't remember the Lady having a relationship with anyone.

Rose smiled at him, "What will be, shall be. Do not despair, you have always put your heart into everything. Come cousin, we have a destiny to deliver." she exited the stone circle, absently recasting the wards hoping no one would realize they had even been down.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Rebirth!  
Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire  
Fandom : HP  
Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers…and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

Chapter five

[Read ch.8 of Not Old Yet first.]

Scorpius hurried to Ravenclaw Tower, glaring at the knocker, "Let me in I don't have time for riddles. I have to see the Head Girl."

"A man rode into a town on Friday, went straight to a hotel and stayed there for two nights, then rode straight out home again on Friday. How is this possible?"

Scorpius cursed, "The horse's name was Friday. Now let me in."

The door opened and Scorpius charged into the Ravenclaw Common Room ignoring the strange looks. He found the entrance to the Head Girl's rooms.

"What is the greatest treasure?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Knowledge."

Rowena's statue moved and Scorpius entered, "Rose? We need to talk."

Rose looked up from her homework, "What is it?"

"I…just made a prophecy about Carina…"

Rose nodded slowly, "I see. You don't remember making it do you?"

"Of course not. I didn't even have a vision that I would make a prophecy. I just was supposed to meet Papa there. By the way, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, papa and my dad are all pregnant. I think Grand'Mere is too."

Rose chuckled, "Must be baby season this fall. Tell me about the prophecy."

Scorpius said quietly, "You know who you were don't you?"

Rose nodded, "I'm certain I was the Lady of the Lake but I don't have any clear memories. Sometimes I dream about those days but I'm lonely."

Scorpius nodded, "I was sure you had suspicions."

"Tell me about the prophecy."

"Carina…I told her to be careful about the temptation of power and the Dark Arts I think. I said she would be a Healer and that her past would return to her when she rose on wings. Tell me who from before would need to hear that."

Rose gasped, "Draco's sister is? She can't be. Scorpius, there must be a mistake."

Scorpius nodded, "That's what I said. I had never had any visions about her."

"You were blind to Lily too."

"Still blind to the former Legal bond mate of my mate. There have never been feelings between them besides brother and sister."

"So she is?"

"Yes, the wife he showed to the Muggle World."

"I see. That explains the closeness between you three."

"I don't know what to do now. What am I supposed to do? I can't let her become the person she used to be."

Rose sighed, "She has two parents who love her and a large family that is something that she didn't have before."

"You're right. You've always been the voice of reason."

Rose chuckled, "Good thing I came back then." 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Rebirth!

Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers…and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

Chapter six

[Read chapter 9 of Not Old Yet first]

Albus slipped out of the bed he shared with Scorpius. He grabbed three vials from Scorpius' private stash of potions. Scor kept things to himself, always dropping hints and random insights into the future when he felt the time was right. Revealing pregnancies and future Bondings but refusing to explain why he drank mystery potions or refused to allow their relationship to go beyond kissing and cuddling. He wandered into Grandpa Sev and Grand'Mere school apartment.

"You're up early Albus."

Albus nodded, "I want to know what these are. Scorpius brews these in the Sixth Years private lab without a book. He refuses to tell me what they are."

Scorpius was brewing and ingesting mystery potions without written instructions? Severus was both intrigued and applaud. "I'll look into it but chances are I won't discover much if I don't at least know what they are for."

The portrait was thrown open, "Asp!" Scorpius saw the missing potionsin his grandfather's hand, "Grandpa Sev, you have to let me have those back."

"Not unless you tell me what they are."

Scorpius blushed, "Grandpa…"

Albus was uneasy seeing Scorpius embarrassed.

"I…don't want to be a parent just yet." Not the whole truth but telling a formidable wizard that Albus had to stay a virgin until he turned eighteen felt wakward. Ho much could the Head of his School House actually discover about his potions?

"Somehow I don't think that is the reason. Why brew three potions and not label them." Severus asked sipping his coffee.

"I'm Veela and Hermaphrodite, that's two powerful sets of hormones." Scorpius said quietly. "I can't fight them without the potions. I will not rape Albus in front of our House because I lose control. I need them." That was closer to the truth…but not the whole truth. "Please don't ask me anymore questions."

Severus sighed, "At least write down the potions and their uses. I expect it by lunch."

"Fine." Scorpius turned to leave, "I really am doing this the only way I can."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Rebirth!

Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers…and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself? hmm...

Chapter seven

Scorpius hadn't given him the list of potions he was taking and their uses, despite his promise to do so. It had been two days since Albus brought him the vials and begged him to examine them.

What his distraught grandson had failed to realize was that Severus Snape, Potion Master was not about to condone Scorpius' brewing without a written 'recipe'. He followed the wildly talented teen under a spell of his own creation that made him as invisible as honorary son-in-law Harry's Ancestral Cloak of Invisibility. Even Dumbledore, Severus thought with a wince, couldn't have detected him.

Scorpius pulled purposely an armful of seemingly random potions ingredients from the cupboard.

"Two Ashwinder eggs to be crushed," Scorpius muttered, "three Phoenix Feathers,"

Severus' left eyebrow rose.

"Five salamander tails, one vial of dragon's blood, oh, two ounces of Abraxan dung, six slices of unicorn horn, three ounces of pure salt and seven cups of pure spring water."

Severus watched as each ingredient was measured out with the meticulousness of a high caliber Potions Master. They were all arranged seemingly in order of use and the Ashwinder shells were crushed with the flat of a silver knife.

"Oh yes, I need that small silver cauldron." Scorpius muttered as he crushed the shells.

It was summoned both wandlessly as well as nonverbally; so typical of Scorpius who claimed to be unable to use a wand.

His fellow professors grumbled that his grandson set a bad example because of it and was bored in class often scribbling rather then paying attention. When he did pay attention he often corrected wand work as well as pronunciation, not only of his fellow students but also his professors. He excelled in all subjects but particularly in Charms and Arithmancy; he wasn't brewing at this level in class though. He was often arguing with Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic. He didn't see the point of keeping on a professor that put all his students to sleep, couldn't remember their names and didn't lecture on the proper subjects to prepare them for their OWLS. Silently, Severus agreed with them but as long as Binns was around no one else could apply to teach the subject.

Scorpius spoke again, nonverbally summoning a silver stirrer into his hand, "Water first," his carefully measured water poured itself into the silver cauldron, "then the salt, stirring clockwise five times."

Severus took notes in his mind as he listened and watched like a hawk.

One by one each ingredient was added, stirred in either clockwise or counterclockwise for either three, five or seven times as it was slowly brought to a boil.

How was Scorpius doing this seemingly from memory?

"I really ought to leave it to simmer for a while but with Grandpa Sev already nosing around…"

Severus snorted silently.

"…I dare not. Guess I'll have to speed it up." Scorpius muttered, falling from his lips was an incantation.

Severus' eyes widened in shock, only a very experienced Potions Master dare used that spell. He only used in emergencies for Healing Potions, for instance if there was a flu epidemic and he didn't have the luxury of letting it brew for two weeks. He'd never teach such as spell! Not even to Draco who was nearly as talented at brewing as himself. A slight mispronunciation or shaky wand movement not only would the potion be ruined but it might destroy a lab. If correctly used it sped up the time within the cauldron and finished it in seconds or minutes rather then weeks or months. He could have used such a spell to finish the Truth Serum when High Inquisitor Umbridge demanded it but he refused to consider it.

The potion soon bore a familiar opalescent golden sheen, paler then Felix Felices.

"Perfect." About twenty vials hovered over the cauldron and soon were filled.

Severus pulled a vial from his own robes and summoned some of the mystery potion before his grandson could vanish the dregs.

Scorpius didn't seem to notice, "That should keep my Veela instincts and hormones at babe. I can't ruin things or change the future because I lose control and let us do anything sexual. Asp has to stay a complete virgin." He shivered, "Slytherin's Cauldron, why does sex have to be such a huge part of a Veela's nature? That it fuels our magic, making it a bloody nuisance. If Asp didn't have to be here to remind him of what he already knows I wouldn't be languishing here. Educations hasn't changed much, the only things I actually learn are anything published in the last few hundred years. That Wolfsbane isn't much of an improvement." Scorpius said scathingly.

Severus' eyes narrowed, the Wolfsbane potion was a bloody menace to brew.

"Seriously, it doesn't take wearing Professor Ravenclaw's bloody diadem to figure out Lycanthropy is a curse; a rather diabolical one but still a curse. I should never have taken Morganna under my wing, backstabbing wench. I just hope this time around she learns from her mistakes. Only she can truly cure those suffering from her curse." He muttered as he left the lab.

Severus was struck dumb, his grandson was far more talented a brewer at fourteen then he was at fifty-five. Severus knew that the Wolfsbane potion had brought Lupin some comfort in his torment during the full moons. That year he'd used a nearby classroom to spy on Lupin's carefully warded office- he'd warded the office himself to be sure that Lupin wouldn't escape and attack anyone. He told himself that he merely wanted to study the effectiveness of the potion as well as his wards but honestly, he'd been curious. Despite his sometimes unhealthy interest in the Dark Arts and reluctant association with Fenrir Greyback he'd never seen a transformation and had been curious.

Though it hadn't been as terrifying as the one he'd witnessed later during his attempt to capture escaped prisoner Sirius Black. If it weren't for Black, then all of them might have been attacked because Lupin hadn't taken his potion and it had been a frightening experience not that he would admit it. If those brats Weasley, Granger and Potter hadn't been present, he might have very well thrown his silver knife at Lupin's heart. He was secretly glad he hadn't, he would be loathed to admit it but he secretly adored Teddy.

Teddy was like his father, very studious but took after his mother and was a prankster. He's used his metamagus ability to mimic both prefects and professors. He was working hard for the group that was arguing for better treatment and more rights for those suffering from his father's affliction. Teddy could speak to canines and was an animagus, a wolf. There was a rumor that Jaime was too but Severus hadn't checked. James while an excellent Quidditch Player and prankster was very little like the men he was named after. For which, Severus was eternally grateful for.

But Scorpius was so completely Slytherin it boggled Severus' mind. The boy had little to no respect for rules, conventions or even his elders. Now, his grandson did treat Harry, himself, his wife Narcissa, Andromeda, Molly and Arthur with respect but he had little to do with Draco, his bearer. That really irked Severus…

He'd attempt to study the potion but given Scorpius' evident brewing abilities he doubted very much that he's discern anything of value. The spell he'd witnessed had sped up the potion by three weeks; he knew the ingredients and the manner in which they were added but that might not be enough o discover not only the effects but also the hazards of extended use. Scorpius was nearly fourteen and had reluctantly admitted that he would be taking this potion and two others until Albus was of age. That would be over four years! Any potion taken over such an extended period of time could be dangerous. Three of those ingredients; crushed Ashwinder eggshells, Abraxan dung and Dragon's blood could be poisonous because they built up in the body.

What was that dunderhead thinking? Severus stormed out of the 6th year potions lab and into his office. He was too upset to go to the apartments he shared with Narcissa and their daughter Carina. With his state of mind he'd likely brood all night. Narcissa knew him well enough by now to not bother him if he was brooding. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for not helping put Carina to bed or being there when she asked for a story but he ignored it. Damn that boy!

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. I hope it wets your appetite. Hopefully I will update soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Rebirth!

Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

* * *

Chapter 8

The Potter-Weasley Slytherins: Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Perseus and Louis entered the Great Hall to find the Head table more packed then usual. Well at least there were more chairs.

"If you would please be seated, I have a few announcements." McGonagall began.

Scorpius chuckled he had a fair idea of what this was about.

The students quieted.

Before the Headmistress could speak four persons in traveling cloaks arrived.

One of them extremely familiar.

Aunt Hermione exclaimed, "Luna!"

The two women rushed to embrace.

Lily snickered, "I wonder what Aunt Luna will think of my being a Slytherin."

"Now that our final guests have arrived," McGonagall began.

Aunt Hermione escorted Aunt Luna to the table where Uncle Neville rose to great her.

"Professor Charlie Zabini is currently going on paternal leave. His jobs are going to be split between three individuals. Ginny Weasley formerly of the Holyshead Harpies is going to be serving as our Flying instructor and Quidditch Referee. The position of Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures will be jointly covered by Rolf Scamander, the grandson of a former Headmaster and his wife, Luna Lovegood-Scamander."

Albus hadn't noticed his mother sitting next to Aunt Hermione.

Aunt Luna who shook hands with a red-faced Uncle Neville joined Ginny and Hermione Weasley.

"Now for our final piece of business before breakfast, Mr. Filch if you would please?"

The annoying as ever Filth returned with the Sorting hat and it's stool.

"Now, it's unusual but not unheard of for students to transfer to Hogwarts and thus require an older student to sorted. The older a student is the more apparent the more probable qualities that reveal which House will suit them."

Aunt Luna gestured two tall nearly identical young blonde children forward.

"So first born or first alphabetically?" McGonagall asked Aunt Luna.

The two boys seemed to try to pass each other for the right to sit on the stool first.

However it wasn't Luna who reprimanded the twins, it was their father Rolf.

"Lorcan! Lysander! That's enough. Fine behavior to show when you are guests."

The boys stilled bow in apology.

Luna spoke with a lilt of laughter, "Lorcan can go first."

Lysander seemed to scowl at that, while Lorcan skipped off.

Lorcan Scamander-Lovegood sat down and placed that hat on his head.

There was silence for a good while.

Scorpius chuckled, "Hat stall…."

The hat finally spoke, "Gryf…no Ravenclaw."

Lorcan seemed to smirk as he held out the hat to his twin before heaving over to the Ravenclaw table.

Head Girl Rose met him, shook his hand and found him a place.

Lysander sat down and lo and behold another hat stall.

"Rave…no Slytherin."

McGonagall looked apoplectic.

Grandpa Sev was horrified, while Grandmere seemed to find it amusing.

Scorpius gestured for his cousins to make room for the newcomer, "Scorpius Black."

"Albus Potter."

"Lily Luna Potter."

"Perseus Zabini."

"Louis Weasley."

The newest Slytherin shook their hands, "Lysander. Pleased to meet you. So I'm a Slytherin? That's interesting. I always thought if Mum would let us come here I'd be a Ravenclaw and Lorcan would end up in Gryffindor."

Lily grinned at him, "So god brother, tell me why didn't you start with us last year?"

Lysander shrugged, "Mum doesn't believe in this sort of education. She's more eclectic. We spend all our time traveling and we are hedge-witch instructed after a fashion. Father is a revered Magizoologist in his own right not like Great- Grandfather. Mum received a letter from Professor Zabini asking her to come teach for him until after he's given birth. His Bondmate said she'd be needed to finish the school year and then some."

"So dad wrote to Aunt Luna and papa said he wouldn't returning so quickly to teach? Papa always could out stubborn dad."

Lysander turned to him, "So you're their son?"

"Perseus Zabini at your service. Papa said it was about time dad made me a big brother." Perseus playfully punched Louis in the shoulder; "we'll be big brothers at the same time."

Louis groaned, "And I'll be an uncle soon. Vicki is going to make me baby sit."

Lily smirked, "What about Domi?" referring of course Louis' elder sister Dominique.

Louis gestured around, "You see her here? She decided to attend Beauxbatons. She wanted some place she would stand out. Hogwarts had too many Weasleys, she declared at least one descendant of the Beauxbatons' champion should attend there. I might have if Perseus hadn't been here. Domi is too busy for us, no it will be me Vicki calls on to baby-sit. She'll say I need experience because I'm the youngest and no one holds out any hope that Domi will have kids. She's too…"

"She's an Ice Queen, they all flock to her but she ignores them. Aunt Fleur says she was just like her when she was a girl. Except…"

Louis interrupted, "Except that Domi is not Veela, which is what Vicki and I are."

Scorpius wondered whether Louis was sorted here because of his adoration of Perseus, his 'possibility of greatness' through Aunt Fleur or Veela cunning.

Lysander stared very hard at Louis, "I know Blaise Zabini is Veela, I didn't expect to be in the same year as two male Veela"

Scorpius chuckled, "You mean three."

Lysander's eyes narrowed, "You're a Veela? You but your magic is different, deeper, more ancient."

Scorpius swallowed, there was something slightly odd about him."

Chastain Nott tapped Lysander's shoulder, "Chastain Nott. Pleased to meet you. With the background you have surely you can find more congenial company."

Lysander gave him a very penetrating look, "What exactly do you mean by that? My grandfather was disowned Malfoy because he sorted into Ravenclaw." He sniffed, "Being the grandson of the editor of the Quibbler and the eldest son of 'Loony Lovegood' I'd think you had better taste then to offer your hand to me. Besides, why would I turn my back on my cousin Scorpius or mum's goddaughter Lily Luna? She'd ground me from the library so fast it would make my head spin."

Chastain's nose look extremely out of joint, "I see you're just as pretentious as them."

Perseus leaned into Nott's personal space, "I'd consider Lysander as off limits to your teasing as Al and Scorp. Why don't you go back to Vinnie and Sly? Lysander's made his choice quite clear."

Chastain sniffed, "Don't forget your precious uncle Draco and grandfather were Death Eaters too."

Scorpius stood, finally had enough to the Death Eater baiting, "First off, that is a forbidden topic in Hogwarts especially in Slytherin. Everyone knows that your father Theo was a coward. His father tortured him for not taking the mark. As for Pansy Parkinson, she rules your father like he's her servant. Now how Greg Goyle or Pansy avoided Azkaban I'll never know. Dad probably felt sorry for them. Especially since Papa and Greg had to watch Vince Crabbe die. Pansy is no doubt still upset papa wouldn't Bond to her despite her adolescent assumption that they were courting while they were students here. Now why don't you return to your seat." He waved his hand and Nott was lifted off the ground and moved back to his place beside the Goyle twins.

Lysander smirked, "That was a nice dressing down.: excellent display of wandless and nonverbal magic."

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't use a wand, I've never owned one."

Lysander's eyes widened, "Seriously? Mum is working on a paper on wandless magic. She claims that learning to using a wand weakens one's magic, forcing it to comply to with communal expectations."

Scorpius chuckled, "Perhaps, it is true. I can't use a wand. It does weaken my magic. It's been a long time since I've spoken to Aunt Luna. It will be interesting to be taught by her."

Lysander smirked, "She'll be very different from your Uncle Charlie. She feels education as institutions like Hogwarts is too bland and that real education is gotten by research and experience. Our education has been sporadic as you'd call it but we managed to convince McGonagall we knew enough to be second years. Consider we're not quite twelve yet."

Scorpius snickered, "I knew that. Aunt Luna used to be seeing Uncle Neville, then she went on an extended research trip and met your father."

Lysander laughed, "They courted, well mum courted father. He thought he was too old for her. She thought he was the most brilliant man. They're happy, he's very academic and she's more…connected to the essence of magic then he is. It's a fine case of opposites attract."

Lily clapped her hand, "Aunt Luna is the best. She's sent me all sorts of amazing gifts from all over the world."

Scorpius groaned, Lily had a new favourite professor… "I'm sure she sent Uncle Neville cutting from the strange magical plants she discovered in her travels. He has the largest collection of rare plants in his personal greenhouse."

"It will be nice getting to know Mum's old friends and learning from other professors. One always should listen to other viewpoints. Then you can decide how to incorporate them into their own."

Lily started staring at him in fascination.

Albus patted Scorpius' shoulder; "Keep an eye on this one. He's always lecturing professors."

Lysander turned to eat, "I'm sure we'll get along great."

Perseus chuckled, "So we have Louis who is too old to be a second year, Scorpius who is too smart period and Lysander who is a bit young to be one of us. We're an eclectic House for sure."

Scorpius shook his head; Perseus had no idea how true that was…

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. I hope it wets your appetite. Hopefully I will update soon...


	9. Mirror Chronicles Family Tree

Title: The Rebirth!

Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

* * *

Mirror Chronicles Family Tree

**Molly and Arthur Weasley**

William Bronwen- b. 29 Oct 1971

Charles Hector - b. 12 Dec 1972

Percival Brian - b. 22 Aug 1976

Frederick Maris - b. 1 Apr 1978 d. 2 May 1998

George Caius- b. 1 Apr 1978

Ronald Bilius - b. 1 Mar 1980

Ginevra Molly- b. 11 Aug 1981

**Remus and Nymphadora Lupin**

Teddy Remus - b. 4 Apr 1998

**William and Fleur Weasley**

Victoire Anastasia - b. 15 Aug 1998

Dominique Aimee - b. 19 Apr 2000

Louis Anton - b. 6 Mar 2002

Remy Oliver - due May/Jun 2019

**Charlie and Blaise Zabini**

Perseus Fabian - b. 29 May 2003

Athena Amata - due April/May 2019

[Blaise carried Perseus and Charlie is carrying Athena.]

**Percy and Audrey Weasley** [Adopted by Percy. After Oliver's death Percy married Audrey out of simplicity. both parents should be bonded it made it simpler.]

Molly Michelle - b. 15 Nov 1997

Lucy Anne - b. 12 Jul 1998

**Fred and George** [Magical hermaphrodites]

Freda Aidan - b. 15 Oct 1998

Georgia Davina - b. 15 Oct 1998

Gavin Nathan - due April/May 2019

Jesse Tristan - due April/May 2019

[Gavin and Jesse are conceived through a combination of a stasis spell cast on a vial of spunk, a ero-dream potion and casting the content of the vial of spunk into George's womb. Therefor George was able to conceive ten years after his lover's death.]

**Ron and Hermione**

Rose Hermione - b. 17 Nov 1998

Hugo Ronald - b. 5 Aug 2003

**Harry and Ginny**

James Sirius - b. 12 Mar 2000

Albus Severus - b. 30 Aug 2003

Lily Luna - b. 30 Aug 2003

**Harry and Draco**

Scorpius Hyperion - b. 9 Aug 2003

Colin Regulus - due April 2019

Ianto Ares - due April 2019

Titania Lyra - due April 2019

Vesta Rhianna - due April 2019

Tritan Leo - due April 2019

[Colin and Ianto are carried by Harry. Titania, Tritan and Vesta are carried by Draco.]

**Severus and Narcissa**

Carina Lillian - 10 Mar 2009

Aurelius Taurus - due Jan 2019

Circero Aquila - due Jan 2019

******Lee **and Angelina

Arvin Fred - b. 10 Feb 1999

Adrienne Nile - b. 13 May 2003

**Dean and Pavarti**

Melinda Deanna - b. 13 Aug 1998

Pari Varina - b. 9 Feb 2000

**Luna and Rolf** [Think Nicolas Cage]

Lorcan Aethon - b. 8 May 2004

Lysander Aetius - b. 8 May 2004

**Teddy and Victoire**

Cassiopeia Harriet - b. 24 Nov 2018

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. I hope it wets your appetite. Hopefully I will update soon...


	10. Chapter 9

Title: The Rebirth!

Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

A/N: Happens partially concurrently with chapter 11 of Not old yet!

* * *

Chapter 9

They were just leaving the Great Hall when their father Harry emerged from the floo.

Scorpius smirked at his very pregnant looking father, "Hey dad."

Harry glanced at him, "Hi Scorpius. Lily, Al, Perseus and Louis. Oh good…"

A very shaky Teddy emerged from the Floo behind him.

Lily flung herself at her big brother, "Teddy! What are you doing here? I've missed you!"

Scorpius smirked, "So Vicki's in labour?"

Teddy winced nodding.

Lily squealed, "I'm going to be an auntie! I'm going to spoil little…what's her name Scorpius?"

Scorpius sighed, "Cassiopeia Harriet Lupin-Black and no I didn't pick that name."

Lily scoffed, "Of course I know _that_! The Tapestry said that was her name. It's so cool you're naming her after dad." She said snuggling into her big brother's arms.

Nana had emerged from the Great Hall, "Teddy? Whatever are you doing here?"

Lily crowed, "He came to tell me I'm going to be an auntie."

Nana nodded sagely, "You've come to get Cissy? She's in the infirmary with Carina I believe."

Scorpius knew although Nana was the Defense professor she preferred to floo in from Grimmauld every Morning she could keep an eye on papa and dad who were pregnant. She wasn't often at breakfast but she had been today.

"We'll go fetch Grand'Mere." Lily grinned, wiggling so Teddy put her down. "You go fetch Domi." Kissing her father's cheek, "Be careful now." Lily's grabbed Teddy's hand, "Come on!" tugging him along.

They had to find Rose and James as well. Knowing Rosie, she was probably in the library.

They were meet by Dobby who appeared out of thin air with a pop. "Miss Lilly? Dobby be sent by Mistress Cissy. Oh hi Master Teddy.

"We already know. Where is James and Rose?"

"Master James be in library. Little Miss Carina went to find them."

"Well we'll head there." Lily kissed Teddy's cheek, "Run along. Go find Castor and go see Vicki. I'm sure Grandmere left already."

They darted through corridors and found Rosie first.

She was doing rounds in the library.

Lily squealed to see Carina darting out of a stack and whispering, "Rosie!"

Not be out done by her aunt, Lily scurried forward, "Rosie!"

The boys just laughed.

"Vicki…"

"Vicki."

"Let me tell."

"No me."

"Both of you then but keep it down."

"Having the baby!"

Rosie grinned, "How wonderful. I have to tell James."

Scorpius smirked; Rosie was sweet on James but wary of accepting his attentions.

She hurried off towards another part of the library.

Her cousins in close pursuit.

"James! James!"

The dark haired near clone of their dad looked up, "What?" his face split with a grin when he saw Rose. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is wonderful. Vicki's in labour!" James swept his things into his bag and switched them for his gift for his neice. "Let's go then."

His brothers Scorpius and Albus, his sister Lily and his cousins Louis and Perseus had finally caught up to Rose.

"Come on!

"No need to rush. The birth isn't the most exciting part."

The girls all scoffed at Scorpius, obviously he was weird and clueless.

XoooooX

Dominique Aimee Weasley, the second born of the Beauxbatons' previous champion had a lot to live up to.

She unlike her maman or her aunt Gabrielle wasn't part Veela. She possessed an above average intelligence thanks to both her parents. She was the dark of Fleur's daughters, her hair was like spun gold rather than ice. Her eyes were a bright blue rather than grey-blue.

While Vicki, her elder sister decided to attend Hogwarts with Teddy Dominique wanted her own path.

After all it wasn't just being fully human that set her apart from her siblings. She wanted to attend somewhere where she would never be compared to the angelic Vicki. Vicki was highly possessive of Teddy yes. It was cute in a way. Dominique was the shyer sibling. Where Vicki was a leader, Dominique was more of a supporter. She had high marks but wasn't very social.

Dominique wanted to find her own place.

She too had feelings for a cousin, Louis obviously liked Perseus who was uncle Charlie's firstborn. Domi had often watched Freda from afar. Freda was so much more social than she was. Freda was a talented Beater. Freda was possessed excellent marks but unhappy in a structured education system. She was very much- according to others like her sire Uncle Fred.

Domi was musing when a professor hailed her in French.

She looked up and saw her Headmistress Maxime with her uncle Harry.

Domi was packed in a trice. "Is it Vicki?" she asked in accented English.

Uncle Harry nodded, "Teddy said she's in labour. I was sent to fetch you. I'm sure your mum and dad will be there."

"Maman yes, Teddy and Vicki are only through the wood. Pere is at Gringotts." Domi said quietly.

Uncle Harry held out his hand, "Madam Maxime has graciously allowed us the use of her floo."

Domi bowed and gave her Headmistress her thanks.

They hurried to the floo but were slowed by Uncle Harry's waddling pace due to his pregnancy.

Domi felt a bit of an ache thinking about holding her neice, would Freda be there? Probably not. Most likely only her brother, her sister, Teddy and Teddy's siblings. Maybe Perseus since he was Louis' best friend…

Maybe others couldn't see it but growing up with Vicki and Albus it was clear that Louis was partial to Perseus…

If only Freda noticed her…

The trip from Masalles to Tinworth wasn't that long by floo. It was nearly the same distance as from Hogwarts to Tinworth. Domi missed her maman and was grateful for the brief visit It wouldn't be long before winter holidays…

Domi would enjoy returning home to celebrate with her family. It would be Cassiopeia's first Solstice…

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. I hope it wets your appetite. Hopefully I will update soon...


	11. Chapter 10

Title: The Rebirth!

Pairing: ScorpiusxAlbus, very apparent DracoxHarry, one-sided JamesxRose, TeddyxVictoire

Fandom : HP

Notes: Post Series/slight AU. Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Black [Malfoy] are eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for the first time; set after the Epilogue in Undeniable. They had been inseparable from the day Scorpius first saw Albus-the day he was born. They are half brothers and very powerful magic ties them together. Is Albus really okay with belonging to Scorpius? Or is he just going along with it to appease his brother, hoping that Scorpius will find someone else? What is the magic that binds them and their friends? What secrets has Scorpius always known that he tries to keep to himself?

A/N: Happens partially concurrently with chapter 11 of Not old yet!

* * *

Chapter 10

Scorpius dozed off in History of Magic…

_He was trapped…_

_He scrambled fighting and thrashing but the prison remained…_

_Prison of air…_

_He felt panic rising in him._

_He couldn't be back here._

_That body and form were dead._

_Vivian was dead…_

_The magic she'd used to pull him from his mate shattered when the prison was erected. _

Scorpius swallowed, closing his eyes.

_Not real. Not real._

_He only had to wake up._

_Yet he found himself unable to._

_Asp…_

_He needed him like man craved water and food._

_He needed it like papa needed dad…_

_Help…someone…_

_Please…_

XoooooX

Rose stood up; dropping her quill, knocking over her ink and her chair clattered to the floor.

Professor Blaise frowned at her, "Ms. Weasley? Did you have something to say?"

They were in the middle of a lecture on human transfiguration, a subject that fascinated her.

She frowned, "Wrong…the magic is wrong…something is terribly wrong." She shook, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Rose ran, faster then she ever believed she could being more bookish then athletic, more like her mother then her father.

She followed the source of the magic, it was powerful but it had an inverted feel.

Running faster then she ever believed she could. She threw open the door to the Third Years' History of Magic class.

The door opened with wandless magic.

Rose ran to find Scorpius on the floor, surrounded by Hugo, Lily and Albus.

Professor Binns was complaining in his dreary mind numbing way about disrupting classes.

Rose snapped, "Be gone from this place. You are no longer needed or welcome. Leave!"

The ghost glowed blue and then disappeared in a flash.

She fell to her knees in front of Scorpius and took his hands from Albus.

Cold, ice cold…

"Damn it Scorpius! What is wrong with you?" she grabbed Albus, "My wand, take my wand. If I do not emerge with Scorpius awake in fifteen minutes you and Lily must cast together the most powerful Finite Incantatem you can. Promise me?"

Albus swallowed, "What's wrong? Why won't he wake?"

Rose reached out to Scorpius, "Merlin…Dark Curse." She shook, "Someone cast a fear curse. An extremely powerful one."

"How do we break it?" Albus whispered.

"You can't. You don't have the power yet. I don't even know if I can." Rose chewed on her lip, "If you can't end my spell Hugo will have to bring James. If anyone will make me come back, it's him."

Lily nodded, "Alright. Do what you have to do."

Rose placed one hand on Scorpius' heart and the other on his brow, whispering a spell so ancient that it wasn't written anywhere.

Her consciousness was tugged from her body and she collapsed on top of Scorpius' prone form.

XoooooX

_Scorpius rocked, his arms around himself. This wasn't supposed to happen! The prison vanished, the magic dissolving when it's prisoner died. _

_That was the only escape: death._

_He was only thirteen, not even fourteen. He wanted to live! Asp needed him. Without him everything would perish. _

_The two worlds would be torn asunder and the earth would perish in fire._

_That was only one future: a future that Scorpius refused to allow to happen. _

_Then arms were around him._

_"Scorpius?"_

_He looked up to see the glowing familiar form of Nimue: tall, shapely, with flowing red gold hair that flowed like waves and shimmered with magic._

_"Ni…Rose! How did you…"_

_"Hush Scorpius this isn't real. It may feel real but it's just the effects of a curse. One that brings your greatest nightmare to life: the return to your prison. You are free of that. You are Scorpius not __Ambrosius. You may have Ambrosius' talents and memories but you are Scorpius Black, the second born of Harry Potter and firstborn of Draco Malfoy. Albus needs you, he's been kneeling at your side pale and upset because he doesn't know how to help."_

_"How did you know Rose?"_

_"Your Magic turned inside out, instead of hovering around like a cloak it was drawn so far into you that I felt it in Transfiguration."_

_"Sorry to pull you out of class." Scorpius sighed._

_"I am the second most powerful person in this school. We're family, what other reason do I need to help you?"_

_Scorpius sighed, "I wonder who would do this?"_

_"Hopefully someone that doesn't know who you are." Rose replied in a worried tone._

_"I'll be more careful." Scorpius sighed, "There is so little protection in a school. It's silly how many people believe it's safe. Being Draco Malfoy's son, the person who cursed me could be anyone. Somehow I don't think the Headmistress would be any help. Could you tell when it was cast?"_

_"In the time between classes." Rose sighed, "I only have a short chance to check but they used a spell to hide their magical signature."_

_Scorpius scowled, "They aren't getting rid of me that easily. I can't escape by myself…"_

_Rose clasped his hands, "Very well, I shall lend you my power. I came here willingly."_

_Scorpius smirked, "Then we'll leave together. After all we were amoung the most powerful of our generation. If power had been what fascinated me with persons, I wonder what sort of a pair we might have made."_

_Rose laughed, "One might consider it a pity, however neither of us would suit. After all, my friend and cousin, we know do we not that you are attracted to other things and I have not the proper bits to entice you."_

_Scorpius blushed, "And James has the proper ones to entice you?"_

_Rose blushed, "Perhaps, don't tell him that. It's difficult enough being pursued by a close cousin. Dad would never approve…"_

_Scorpius snorted, "I am afraid Rose that your father is a fool."_

_Rose chuckled, "Indeed, often times I wonder what my mother saw in him. Or Aunt Ginny saw in your dad."_

_Scorpius rolled his eyes, "His name, his reputation but in the end she realized she wasn't up his weight. A pity that Uncle Neville's line will die out with him because Ginny doesn't want children. He's good with them."_

"Rosie? It's James…"Rose flushed, "Has it been that long? I didn't feel Al and Lily try to pull me out."

"Scorp…wake up…please?"

Rose squeezed his hands, "Shall we?"

_Scorpius nodded, "We'll show who ever dared to cure me that I won't be subdued so easily."_

Together they called on their power, the prison of air shattering like glass hit with a Blasting Curse and flew.

They landed in their bodies with a gasp.

Rose opened her eyes first and looked down at Scorpius whose silver eyes flickered and then opened. She hugged him tight and then threw herself at James.

James caught her but tumbled awkwardly back smacking into the stone floor and put in his legs in a painful position. "Rosie? Thank," he groaned in pain, "Oh hell. That hurts…"

Rose used a bit of magic to move them to a more comfortable position where she was sitting in his lap. Well more accurately straddling it…

James hugged her tight, "I was so worried when Hugo ran into Charms in a panic and dragged me out." He blushed when he started to hard beneath her and awkwardly cast a cold-water hex on himself.

Rosie blushed, "Oh…sorry…" Before scrambling off his lap and holding out her hand to help him up…

James swallowed, waiting to be sure he wasn't going to embarrass himself farther and then let her pull him up.

Albus was so shocked when they came back to consciousness that it wasn't until Rose hugged Scorpius and then flew at James that he pulled him into his arms. "Scorp…thank Merlin…I was so worried."

Scorpius swallowed a snicker, "Oh don't thank me. It was mostly rose, a shame she doesn't get the honour that he did. Since they were both near equals in power."

Rose snickered, "AS if anyone would revere a witch in such a light. Tell me Scor who was the first head of this institution?"

Scorpius frowned at her, "Why Professor Ravenclaw of course."

The Third Year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins gasped.

Rose shook her head, "We're taught there was First Headmaster who ran Hogwarts, not a First Headmistress."

"The only witch we actually hear about from those days was Morganna."

"A pity because Vivian was just as bad. They were rivals, creating just madness that it rivals imagination." Scorpius scoffed.

Rose frowned, "You don't think she'll be back as well do you?"

Scorpius shivered and clung to Albus, "Oh Merlin I hope not! If that happens and she _remembers_ everything could fall apart and if that rivalry is reborn…No. I won't allow that. This will be different. At some point, I will have to go on a journey. Alone. To meditate. We are dwindling as a people. Perhaps, that is what I have come back for. To repair that…"

Rose glared at him, "Perhaps, such thoughts should remain unspoken cousin. I will need to find Avalon as well. Perhaps, my true home but for that…it is for another time."

Albus blinked eyes flickering from face to face, confusion and half understanding flowed through him. "What are you talking about?"

Scorpius kissed his nose, "Nothing to worry about Asp. All will be revealed at the proper time. Now is not that time."

Lily tapped her foot, "Now that you've stop talking in shadows, might we address a more pressing issue?"

Rose turned to gaze at her in confusion, "What would that be?"

Lysander chuckled, "You are all so amusing. What the dear lady is implying is that you _banished_ our professor and we are at a loss."

Rose turned as red as her hair, "Apples of Avalon! Did I? That was _not_ my intention. I was merely wishing for his to leave me alone. He is _dreary_ and uninteresting. If Mum hadn't introduced me to the joy of learning early, I would _hate_ history. Well I suppose I ought to confess though I am not exactly sure how I bashed him but he is gone."

Scorpius smiled half-heartedly, "Should I go with you and try to explain?"

Rose shook her head, "I would rather not. Suspicions regarding my control and myself are one thing. I would hate to draw an eagle eye to you. Best if you remain in the shadows a while longer."

Scorpius smiled wider, "I shall yield to your wisdom my Lady."

James scowled at him.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and leaned more into Albus.

James let out a sigh of relief, "Come on Rose, I'll go with you. I will have to apologize for leaving class in such a fashion."

Lily giggled, "You sound just like papa."

A scornful voice came from the centre of the room, "All the sophistication in the world can't help him. He was born to a dirty Halfblood and a bloodtraitor by joining with the so-called Chosen One, your _papa_," the voice spat, "has disgraced himself, his family, his name and his ancestors."

Scorpius had it up to here with disdainful, mocking comments about his parentage and his parents. He sprang from Albus' lap, shoving him back. his power radiating and crackling around him like electricity during a thunder storm. "You uneducated, loathsome worm. You think you are that perfect that you can denounce others? You know nothing. You are nothing. All the magical ancestors you could claim, can't cleanse you from the taint of your own folly. I have generations of pure magical ancestors on my bearer's side; my sire has them on at least one side. So what if I am Draco Malfoy's son? Your hatred isn't even your own. It's your mothers. I could duel you and win! I could brew potions that would make the great potioneer of this age cringe! I can wield transfiguration that would make our Headmistress faint with envy. I can create magic you would never dream of. I am a Slytherin! I have always been the most Slytherin of Slytherins since Professor Salazar Slytherin himself. He would bow to _ME_. Something he would not do for you. You are nothing. You will be a mere splash of ink to be banished when all is said and done. There are multiple persons in this room who are your superiors in power if not in blood. You are no better then a skulking assassin who has not the courage to attack in a honourable fashion. You cursed me. I know you did."

Rose touched his arm to try to calm him down and was thrown back. "Scorpius stop!"

Scorpius snarled, "No. I am sick of letting you all fight my battles for me. If it weren't for Albus needing to be here I would never has set foot here. This school has dissolved. It is nothing like Headmistress Ravenclaw, Professor Gryffindor, Professor Slytherin and Professor Hufflepuff wanted. They would banish the students and rip this place apart stone by stone and cast it to the bottom of the Black Lake. The rivalry between Gryffindor was an intellectual one. It never progressed to a duel. It didn't end with Slytherin leaving for good. He came back. While he never truly agreed that Muggleborns belonged he agreed that teaching them to control their magic was safer in the long run. Many of the Pureblood family come from Muggleborns. They became purebloods but they started with Muggles who born magical children. They forgot that essential fact and have signed their own death warrant. Muggleborns will rise and take over; because there won't be any purebloods left. They will remake this world. They will start a revolution, a renaissance. A rebirth of the ideals that founder of this place tried to foster. People like you: petty, arrogant, blind people will be forgotten and disappear."

Scorpius packed up his things without any real thought; "I can't learn anything with professor Binns that didn't know before I arrived. I fail to see how a human professor can teach me anything else."

He left leaving them all stunned behind him.

He absently wondered what harm his speech has wrought and how it would affect the possible futures he saw narrowing…

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. I hope it wets your appetite. Hopefully I will update soon...


End file.
